beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on March 17th, 2018 for 1512円. It is the evolution of Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot and later evolves into Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution. Energy Layer - Winning Valkyrie Forge Disc - 12 Performance Tip - Volcanic Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy wV .12.Vl Takara Tomy Packaging.jpg|Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic Packaging (Takara Tomy) wV .12.Vl and Launcher.jpg|Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic and its Included Launcher Sneak peak of Wi.Vl.12.Vl.jpg|Sneak Peek of Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic Valkyrie_Premium_ver..jpg|Winning Valkyrie's premium recolor bey_b104.jpg|Info on Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic (B-104) Manga Anime Episodes Beyblade Burst Chozetsu Winning Valkyrie Avatar.gif|Winning Valkyrie's avatar Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar 22.png Screenshot_20180826-154308_Video Player.jpg|A Computer 3D Simulation of Valkyrie Beyblade_Burst_Chouzetsu_Winning_Valkyrie_vs_Z_Achilles.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic vs Z Achilles 11 Xtend+ (Corrupted).png wV1.png wV2.png|Winning Valkyrie and its parts in the anime wV3.png wV4.png|Winning Valkyrie spinning wV5.png|Spinning in the anime Burst Turbo E2 - Toko and Valt Comparison.png Burst Turbo E4 - Valt and Wonder Valtryek.png BBCA Winning Slash 5.png BBCA Dragon Scream S2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Wonder Valtryek Bursts.png Burst Turbo E5 - Wonder Valtryek.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valtryek vs. Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Valtryek Dodges Lúinor.png Burst Turbo E5 - Brutal Lúinor Bursts.png BBCA Winning Valkyrie destroyed.png Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic OP SC.png Miscellaneous Artworks Proto-wV.jpg|Winning Valkyrie Sketch (Concept Art) Control Art Anime_wV.png Avatar_valkyrie.png|Winning Valkyrie's avatar in the anime (Japan Website) BBC Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic avatar.png|Winning Valkyrie's avatar in the anime (English Website) BBC Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic Beyblade 2.png Promotional Img world championship-768x933.jpg Trivia *Like its predecessors Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable, God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot, Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot, and Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot, Winning Valkyrie is based on "Winning" and Valkyrie, a female Norse warrior that ride winged horses to combat. This is enforced by Valkyrie's avatar, which is an evolved form of its two predecessors' avatar: a light-blue and blue androgynous, armored warrior riding a dark-blue horse, which lacks wings. *In the Turbo anime, Winning Valkyrie possesses a yellow Level Chip. References Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy